Don't Forget Your Jacket
by Coiffed-and-Curly
Summary: Blaine thinks a blowjob for a blazer is a fair trade-off.


**This was supposed to be a drabble in response to a prompt left by a wonderful friend on tumblr but things got away from me, as they do, and this is what came of it. Prompt was based off of a gif something along the lines of, _"I'm still waiting for my blazer that I left at your apartment, you owe me a blowjob for every day from Thursday on that it's late.__"_ So, this is my take on that.**

* * *

><p><em>Buzz buzz<em>

From Blaine: _I left my blazer in your room last night_

From Blaine: _And the other one is still at the dry-cleaners_

From Blaine: _I'm going to get into so much trouble on Monday_

Kurt sighs as he watches his phone light up with each text, one followed quickly by the other. He can't help but smile at the thought of last night, but frowns a little when he gets the next text.

From Blaine: _And it's all your fault_

That's certainly not how Kurt remembers it. If he recalls correctly, and Kurt definitely thinks he does, _Blaine_ was the one who decided to take advantage of the empty house—almost immediately pinning Kurt against his door, trying desperately to shed each layer of clothing off.

And then Kurt is sure he is remembering correctly. Blaine didn't even have his blazer on last night. He came over to Kurt's house after Warbler's rehearsal without it. Kurt had assumed it was too hot to wear; which in the humidity of late spring in Ohio is entirely possible.

To Blaine: _I don't have your blazer, Blaine_

Kurt does a cursory scan of his bedroom just to be sure, but the distinct colors of the red and blue jacket are nowhere to be seen.

To Blaine: _And I fail to see how this is my fault_

Kurt taps his fingers along his desk, staring idly at the screen of his computer where he'd been researching songs for Mr. Schue's latest assignment.

From Blaine: _I know it's over there. I remember putting it down_

From Blaine: _Of course it's your fault_

From Blaine: _You're too hot for your own good_

Kurt blushes at the sentiment but huffs, looking yet again around his room. There's no visible sign remaining that Blaine had even been over the day before—the only thing left is his scent fading into Kurt's sheets.

To Blaine: _I'm flattered but it's not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself_

It takes longer for Blaine to respond this time and Kurt figures he's simmering over the frustrating loss of his precious blazer. Still, the reply he gets isn't quite what he's expecting.

From Blaine: _I think you owe me a blowjob_

From Blaine: _For every day that it stays missing_

Kurt can't help but snort in response, laughing to himself as he stares down at the texts.

To Blaine: _You're out of luck because I really don't have it_

Leave it to Blaine to turn this into some sort of competition.

From Blaine: _Today counts. That's 1_

Kurt glares at the screen, torn between being amused and being frustrated at his boyfriend.

To Blaine: _If you think I'm agreeing to this you're more delusional that I thought_

From Blaine: _I look forward to collecting on this_

From Blaine: _Sleep well Kurt_

Kurt sticks his tongue out at the phone on his desk, well aware of how childish it is and glad that nobody is around to actually witness the action. Choosing to ignore Blaine now, he starts to get up and get ready for bed, but as he closes his laptop his phone buzzes again.

From Blaine: _Love you :P_

Kurt sighs and taps back a reply, unable to simply leave Blaine hanging like that despite his immature behavior.

To Blaine: _I love you, too. Goodnight, Blaine_

Just to make absolutely sure that he isn't going to end up making a fool of himself, Kurt does a thorough search of his room. He checks under his bed, behind the dresser, in the bathroom—everywhere. He feels a little guilty that Blaine will probably end up going to school without a jacket but that's easily pushed aside when he thinks of how Blaine is blaming this on him, childishly thinking he can gain something out of the situation.

Kurt smiles smugly to himself as he climbs into bed, not feeling too badly about the thought of how silly Blaine will feel when—_when_—he discovers Kurt doesn't actually have it.

Sunday passes slowly—Kurt has a lot of homework to catch up on. Turns out having a boyfriend occupies a lot of free time he used to take for granted. His day is only highlighted by a badgering text from Blaine.

From Blaine: _So did you find it yet? Or is it 2 now?_

For a moment Kurt considers not answering, but thinks better of it. Blaine would probably think he's won.

To Blaine: _Good luck getting *any* action from me if you keep this up_

Blaine's answering text is almost immediate.

From Blaine: _This victory will be glorious_

Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine's blazer is still nowhere to be found for the next few days. Kurt wouldn't think it's so unfortunate except with each passing day Blaine's determination only seems to grow; convinced that Kurt is just being coy. And he doesn't fail to show it as Kurt gets a text each day, counting up from Saturday.

Luckily for Blaine, he'd picked up his other blazer after school on Monday so he only had to go one day without, but that didn't make his delusional plan waver even slightly.

By Thursday, Kurt is cringing at the thought of giving in but is seriously considering it just to shut Blaine up as Blaine steps through his bedroom door, a wide grin on his face as he tosses his backpack down.

"That's six today," he says, sounding way too happy with himself.

"Blaine, do you see it in here?" Blaine only glances around the room before shrugging his shoulders. "As much as I do love taking care of you, I'm not that desperate for it."

Blaine's smile falters a little bit but almost instantly picks back up again as he grins toothily back at Kurt. "You just don't want to be wrong,"

Kurt ignores him. "Do you want anything? A drink, a snack? I think Carole picked up some more of those cookie things you love so much," He clears his bed so they can start getting ready to do homework.

"Yeah, actually. Sounds great," Kurt is taken aback a little at Blaine following his subject change, but nods curtly at him and walks out of the bedroom.

When he gets back, Blaine is already lounging on the bed on his stomach, knees bent so his socked feet sway in the air. For a second Kurt thinks he looks too comfortable there.

But then Blaine smiles up at him, beckoning for a kiss and Kurt complies—the exchange purely out of habit now. When he moves to set the food on his nightstand, however, something catches his eye.

"Blaine," he says, tight-lipped and through his teeth. His boyfriend just looks up innocently from his place on the bed, blinking slowly at Kurt.

"Yes?" His voice edges on sing-song and Kurt cannot believe it. He grabs the blazer that had obviously been stuffed hastily under his bed and holds it in front of Blaine's face.

Blaine doesn't seem affected by this at all when he says happily, "You found it!"

"You just put it there," Kurt answers, no question in his voice.

"Now, Kurt, come on, I just saw you find it…" Blaine's eyes are sparkling with mischief so Kurt tosses the blazer on Blaine's head to hide his stupid smug face.

"Blaine Anderson, you cheated," Kurt huffs.

Blaine pulls the jacket off of his head and pushes it aside as he sits up, tucking his legs underneath him. "I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine says loftily, but it's clear he can't wipe the smirk off his face.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt folds his arms across his chest. "And you really must be delusional because now there's _no way_—" He's cut off when Blaine suddenly reaches out and wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him down onto the bed. He hooks a leg over Kurt's thighs, effectively holding him down.

"You're such a sore loser," Blaine breathes against Kurt's ear, lowering his voice to that growl he _knows _Kurt can't resist.

Kurt sucks in a breath when Blaine's teeth graze the shell of his ear. "No, you cheated," he says insolently, determined not to let Blaine get his way.

"Well, you can't prove that," Blaine's teasing him; trying to push his buttons. Kurt should have never revealed how horny he gets when he's angry around Blaine because now his boyfriend is clearly abusing that knowledge.

Kurt tries to sit up and away but Blaine moves with him, crowding his space and still grinning wickedly up at him. "When did you find it?"

Blaine frowns a little, looking down so his lashes fan out over the top of his cheeks. When he looks back up he glides his tongue over his lower lip purposefully, "I don't know what you're talking about."

When Kurt just sits there staring at him, chin tilted up slightly and eyes narrowed Blaine asks, "What?"

"I think _you_ owe _me_, now," Kurt replies. "Giving me all that grief for a week and then tricking me," he clicks his tongue against his teeth in admonishment. "Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

Blaine looks a little guilty for a moment but soon his smile returns and he shrugs, "It was worth a shot."

"Yes, well, you get points for creativity but I'm not letting you get away so easily," Kurt leans back against the headboard. "Start apologizing," he grins over at Blaine to let him and starts unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, letting him know he's not really that upset. Blaine answers by sliding his hand up the inseam of Kurt's jeans.

Blaine's palm slides over Kurt's groin when he moves in to kiss him. "I thought that maybe you wanted to hold on to it," he says quietly against Kurt's mouth so that his lips brush over Kurt's as he speaks.

"Hmm," Kurt hums, feeling himself begin to harden under Blaine's touch. Blaine starts placing slow, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Kurt's neck, the hand not stroking Kurt through his jeans coming up to card through his hair. "Trust me," Kurt brings his own hand up to pet at the now exposed skin of Blaine's side, "If I'd had it, I would have—ah—given it to you."

Blaine is pouting a little at the fact that the game has turned so quickly and pushes out his bottom lip some more at Kurt's words, "But you love the blazer."

Kurt leans down to nip at Blaine's pouted lip and makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Blaine huffs, playfully biting Kurt's lip back and pressing his palm against Kurt's cock, causing the boy underneath him to whine, "Okay, I like it a little."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Blaine slowly starts pulling down the zipper of Kurt's jeans, flicking the button open with much practiced expertise.

Kurt's not about to let him have the last word, though. "You're just—" he hisses through his teeth when Blaine's hand slides under his briefs, caressing his cock with a firm touch, "—just jealous I looked better in it." Two can play at this game.

Blaine growls, actually _growls_, and tugs Kurt's jeans down past his knees. He ducks in to bite and suck a mark into the skin just next to Kurt's navel with a vengeance. Kurt squirms underneath Blaine's touch, barely able to register Blaine's words enough to be surprised when he says, "Well, I can't argue with that," against Kurt's skin before licking a stripe up Kurt's erection then enveloping him in the wet heat of his mouth.

Kurt's nails scrape over the skin of Blaine's shoulder as Blaine laves at him with such enthusiasm Kurt wonders if this wasn't what Blaine was aiming for when he started all of this. Blaine slid his lips as low as he could go, his lips bumping his fist grasping at the base of Kurt's cock. Kurt's breathing stuttered as Blaine slowing pulled back up, sucking hard then swirling his tongue over the head before sliding right back down again.

"God, Blaine," Kurt's voice breaks over Blaine's name, one hand fisting into Blaine's curls. Kurt's hands flex with each bob of Blaine's head and Blaine groans in response, the vibrations causing Kurt's body to shudder with the sensation.

Kurt's legs start to tingle, his toes curling and that familiar tightness behind his navel coils, creeping up much faster than Kurt had anticipated. He tugs at Blaine's hair, trying to signal that he's close but Blaine just sucks with renewed fervor, fingers digging into Kurt's thigh. "Blaine—oh god—_Blaine_,"

Kurt untangles a hand from Blaine's hair to try to move his face away and Blaine seems to take the hint, mouth sliding off of Kurt's length with an obscene sound. Instead, he grabs at Kurt's hand, turning his palm over to mouth at his wrist, quickly moving up Kurt's arm as he places hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses against the flushed skin.

His lips linger a little at the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder, but quickly licks up until his lips crash onto Kurt's, his tongue immediately sinking into Kurt's mouth. Kurt can't help but moan, the sound almost completely engulfed in Blaine's insistent mouth.

Kurt claws at Blaine's pants, making fast work of them and shoving them down, instantly taking Blaine's long-aching cock into his fist. While Blaine snakes his hand back down Kurt's body, stroking over Kurt with long, fast pulls—enough to make the feeling build up again and causing Kurt to match his movements.

Blaine's forehead is slick with sweat when he places a parting bite on Kurt's chin, moving back down Kurt's body and replacing his hand with his mouth once more. Kurt's answering groan is loud enough that he's glad nobody is home again today.

Blaine is rutting against the sheets while his lips stretch over Kurt's cock over and over, occasionally flattening his tongue to lap along the side with zeal.

"Blaine. _Blaine_, I—I—" Kurt doesn't even manage to finish his sentence before his orgasm hits him hard, his back arching and Blaine only continuing to suck; swallowing as much as he can as Kurt rides it out.

Kurt is breathing hard as his head falls back against the pillows. He grabs Blaine by the shoulder and attempts to tug him back up. Blaine kisses him immediately, his hand stroking over the side of Kurt's face.

Somehow Kurt finds his voice, "So, when did you find it?"

Blaine's own voice is raw and wrecked, but he smiles wickedly at Kurt. "Sunday," he finally admits. He looks down, almost guiltily, so his eyelashes fan over his cheeks and Kurt almost feels bad. Almost. "I'd forgotten that I had tossed it in the back of my car on Friday."

"Mhmm," Kurt hums a little sardonically. Blaine's breathing is still a little labored and Kurt can feel his erection against his bare thigh. "So how about a blowjob for every day it was _actually_ missing?" Kurt pets at Blaine's hair idly, watching Blaine's face pull into a look of indignation.

"But that's only one," he whines, rocking his hips against Kurt's leg insistently.

"Well," Kurt considers, internally kicking himself for how easily swayed he is by Blaine's imploring hazel eyes, "Play your cards right and I'll show you just how much I _love_ the blazer, hmm?" He barely has time to see Blaine's face spread into a grin before sliding down and returning the favor.


End file.
